A (K)night of Sweets and Pleasure
by Konshiro Crobrasha
Summary: It's the third Year of Beacon, And it's Grims Eve! a time for laughs, good times, and treats. This is a short story of confessions, love, and lust. Rated M for Adult content. Readers discretion is advised.(Happy Halloween!)


I **t was night, but not just any night...It was the friendly KNIGHT!(with a K)**

 **All puns aside, the night of reckoning, torture, dread, and hopelessness. Grims Eve(Que cheep ass lightning special effects)...Ahem... I. Said. Que. The. Lightning effects...what do you mean its not in the budget!? okokokokokokok, its alright, I'll wing it...PSHHHHH,QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIEIEIEIEIEI, WHOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHHH...I'd like to see you do better. Anyway, back to the actuall action(redundant much).**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This Grims eve, there were two Ghostly teams. One, with the embodiment of Death, and feared by all, The Grim Reaperess. Another that Roams the streets, elegantly searching for their missing head, clad in white, tattered nobility wear, the headless horseman, wait, no, my bad. The Headless HorseWOMAN(Thought i'd get that strait). Next! A Creature of pure And utter evil, Conjured up from your worst nightmares(And your wettest fantasies), the Feline sorceress. And finally, the perhaps fearsome of all, The vile abomination that crawled from the swamps(For some reason has perfectly untouched hair), Man Thing!...But their friends call them Ruby Rose, Weise Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long...In that order. Together they are team...RWBY!

The other team being consistent of three(in costume) members. one being the incarnate of evil, The (Utterly STUNNING) Devil. Next to her, the blood sucking(and energy sucking)creature that feeds on goats blood(and Syrup), The Chupacabra. The last member in character. the emotionless glare, sure to turn any person dead in their tracks, is the husk of a monster called, Lie Ren.*Audible Screams*. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. No, I'm just kidding, he's Actually just a Zombie. As the gathering of monsters dragged on, the Chupacabra looked up from its latest Victim(That stack of pancakes was so young) noticing that their fearless leader was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm?" Nora muffled with some pancakes in her mouth.

"What is it Nora?" Ren said Looking at his childhood friend. Although he couldn't help but feel a little compelled to ask her why she chose to dress like the mythical goat sucker, but he decided not to question whatever she did, a loooooooooong time ago.

"Er arr Eirres eier?" Nora tried to say, with a mouthful of pancakes still in her Pyrrha just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, Ren Just turned to her and looked at Nora as if she HADN'T talked with her mouth full of pancakes,

"Yeah, i'm wondering where Jaune is to." Ren said as Pyrrha gave a nod of recognition.

"I think i heard him say something along the lines of 'They wont know what hit them, I'll take the place by storm' or something, i don't know...I'm sure he's fine...I hope." Pyrrha said, with some mumbling at the end, so that all but one couldn't hear, and that person just so happened to be Jaunes very first friend coming to this academy, Ruby Rose.

"You know Pyrrha, i think i saw Jaune head into Vale for something, i bet if you hurry, you can catch him and help him with whatever he's doing over there. Maybe he's doing some last minute costume shopping, you can help him pick one out!" Ruby exclaimed, and no sooner than she said that did everyone look to see the cafeteria doors close shut., and noticed another missing member of team JNPR.

' _hehe, gets her every time.'_ Ruby thought to herself, but was broken from her thoughts when they heard a sound of armor clanking on the opposite side of the cafeteria from beyond the doors. And they heard what sounded like foot-steps coming towards the Dinning area. Until the doors slowly opened up to reveal a tall figure in a set of armour that seemed to be made of the very fabric of space, having a full body set, And a cape that went all the way from their shoulders to their ankles. the helmet of the armour set covered the entire head, having a tri tipped battle helmet look, He then announced his intentions in a slightly echoed and metallic voice.

"Where is the location of teams RWBY, and JNPR?" The character said, gaining the attention of the entire cafeteria, including the members of requested teams.

"Umm, Over here?" Ruby said half hazardly, but couldn't ignore the coolness that she was looking at. Sure he was a stranger, but he just looked sooo cool.

"Who's the knight in twinkling armor?" Yang asked as the night made his way toward the teams.

"I dunno, wanna interrogate him? tie him up? Brake his legs until he talks?" Nora asked as She started to slowly lean toward the Buxom brawler.

"Nora." Ren said, as he just sat there, trying and failing to look angry at his childhood friend.

"Sorry Renny, but aren't you curious about who that person is too?" Nora asked, clinging to the man clad in greens arm, a hair away from touching his face.

"Actually, yes, i am. but i have a feeling i know who it is." Ren said, making note of the sword attached to the cosmic knights hip.

"Really? who is it? Is it your long lost brother? your Secret undercover club member of a dark cult?" Nora Asked, with a sparkle in her eyes.

"No, none of those, but i believe that's-" Ren was cut off by the mysterious knight, walking in front of the group.

"Hello members of team RWBY and JNPR, I come here today to ask you a question, and the answer to this question will determine what i do with your lives." The mysterious man said, being more serious on every word that came out of his mouth. And all the occupants of the table were a little deterred from what they heard, but they too became serious, and leaned in, listening very carefully. And the knight also leaned in, the slits of his eye holes becoming darker and darker.

"What...do you...think of my costume?" the knight said, taking off his helmet and letting loose a mop of blond hair flow freely, and he could have sworn he saw a couple of people faint when he did so, whatever. But all of the people at the table just flipped upside down, and were completely shocked to see that the person they were talking to the whole time was Jaune.

"Wha-Vomit Boy? You gave us a scare, don't do that-ow!" Yang said as she tried to playfully punch him in the shoulder, but when she did, she actually had to rub her hand afterwards.

"What is that thing made out of?" Yang asked, still rubbing her hand. And Jaune just looked at his 'costume' and slightly chuckled.

"Well to be honest, no idea, just found the suit in my families old bunker while i was cleaning it and thought it would look cool as a costume. So..." Jaune started, before putting the helmet back on.

"What do you say?" He Asked in the voice he had beforehand.

"Its. so. COOL! it looks like a suit of armour if it was coated in space! and it looks so strong too." Ruby Complemented, slightly blushing at his handsome appearance. just imagining him, saving her from a bad guy like in the stories she used to read.

"I actually feel stronger too. Like, when i put the suit on, my abilities got amplified. In fact, i still feel like i'm getting stronger with every second that passes by. Though, one thing that got even bigger than what it already was...So anyway, You guys psyched to go trick or treating today-" Jaune, before he could finish his sentence, was interrupted by a certain person doing a certain act that he would have deemed unforgivable.

"Hey Faunus trash, do you think i could shave your fur and use it to cover up the bald spot on my costume, no wait, i don't want to stain my perfectly good werewolf costume with your filthy essence. so get outta my face. or better yet, do this school a favour and just go away for goo-" it was Cardin Winchester, trying to bully Velvet because she was a Faunus. but before he could slap her across the face, someone had grabbed a hold of his wrist, and it had a very tight grip...and a very painful grip at that.

"What the?" Cardin said. turning to see who would try and disrupt him from 'dealing justice', only to be faced with the leader of team JNPR looking at him with a dead serious looking expression, and for a moment, though he would never want to admit it, Cardin was slightly scared of the Blond dolt. When did he get the new look? meh, it didn't matter, he was gonna have to take care of the Faunus trash later, right now, he needed to put the worthless hunter back in his place.

"What do you think you're doing Jauney boy? you looking to get served another Knuckle sandwich? well here it is, hot and ready to EAT!" Cardin yelled as ha brought his fist back, only to feel his arm unable to move. When he looked to see the problem, he saw that Jaune was right there, again, holding his arm, preventing him from so much as budging. Cardin was caught off guard for a second, that look again...it didn't matter, he was about to mop the floor with this looser.

"I'm gonna crush yo-" Cardin started, but was stopped abruptly by Jaune...with his fist in Cardin's gut. and as Cardin recoiled, holding his gut, Jaune walked over to Velvet and knelt before her, smiling at her awed expression.

"Sorry you had to go through that, i just can't stand people like that. they think that just because someone is better then themselves that they have to oppress them to keep superiority. i Just think of it like a way to further advance man kind, helping each other with each others faults. of course, i don't see what other people see differently in Faunus then we do in ourselves. they are just as talented as us if not more...oh, sorry for making you listen to me ramble on about me, are you okay? do you need any help? Here, let me help you up. look, if any of those jerks try to harass you again, don't be afraid to depend on ol' Jaune Arc for help. I'll help you any way i can, And that's a promise." Jaune finished, giving Velvet his signature warm smile, causing her to blush at not only his smile, but that he helped defend her when she couldn't do it herself, and it didn't help that he also saw her as an equal to him, and it may or may not also be that he looked quite good looking in that armor.

"W-well, that would be nice, Thank you. you don't have to do that for me you know." Velvet said, looking away at the blond knight, occasionally glancing in his direction, only to be met with his ever friendly smile. ' _Oh, Jaune, you lovable idiot, i don't see why you insist on helping me._ ' Velvet thought, trying to figure out why the Team leader went out of his way for her.

"What do you mean? of course i do. that's what friends do for one another, right? don't sweat it. here i'll take you back to your team, or where ever you were going...that is if you want me to go with you, its okay if you don't." Jaune said, still trying to help his friend in his awkward, unique way.

"Th-thank you Jaune, but i can make it to my team on my own. goodbye." the Bunny Faunus said, before happily walking off to her destination.

"Well okay then, see you later , guess i should go back to my team, i still haven't eaten breakfast yet." Jaune said, before walking toward his table, where he say his friends all starring in awe at him, exempt Blake, who instead, took to giving his a curiously raised eye brow from behind one of her books.

"What?" Jaune asked, curious as to why they were all starring at him like that.

"Jaune, that was awesome! i could barely keep up with how fast you were going!" Ruby Complimented, And as soon as she said that, she had an AMAZING idea. "Hey! do you wanna have a race later to see how fast you are?" Asked Ruby, with a sparkle in her eye, leaning against the table and getting a little too close to Jaune for his tastes.

"Umm, sure Rubes, but i'm not sure if it was that big of a deal. i was just protecting one of my friends from harm. but right now, i;m going to get some breakfast, so until i get back, we'll have to postpone that race." Jaune said, getting up and heading off to get his Breakfast.

"So...anyone want to talk about haw Vomit-boy suddenly got so damn good at what he's supposed to be doing now?" Yang asked, in a relatively silent room. only having a response a few seconds later, in the form of a certain Ruby Rose Gushing over the fact that Jaune looked 'awesome' as she put it.

"OMGoodness! Jaune was soo cool right, the way he caught Cardin's fist and stopped him from Punching Velvet, and when he got behind him super fast when Cardin tried to punch Jaune! and when he punched Cardin in the gut and ended it with one punch. ONE PUNCH YANG! Ruby all but fangirled, giving Yang some material for teasing.

"hey, if i didn't know any better, i would have sworn you had a crush on the knight, eh Ruby?" Yang teased, budging her little sister in the ribs, while smirking like there was no tomorrow. this caused Ruby to Blush as red as her name sake, and shook her head as fast as she could.

"W-w-what? H-ha! Y-y-your really funny Y-Yang, why would i be in l-l-l-love with him? he's tall, strong, handsome, nice, funny, helpful, totally like the heroes i read in my stories, my very first friend here at Beacon. and has this really BIG-"Ruby was saying, until realizing that she was heavily complimenting him and almost revealed that she saw him naked...But it was only for a split second! but anyway, as she looked at the rest of the table, she was flushed with embarrassment.

"Y-you actually _Like_ Him? oh...w-well, um, i was just joking, but..."Yang said, actually shocked to hear the words her little sister said, not having had to deal with this before. Ruby, _**HER LITTLE SISTER**_ was, as she put it, In _LOVE_ with Jaune Arc, Beacons worst student in the history of its occupants. she just didn't know how to respond to that, so she just sat there, thinking. ' _i mean, he is funny, and he sometimes laughs at my jokes...he might not be much of a vomit boy after all..._ '

"That Dunce? Really? You could NOT have fallen any lower if the floor under you were to collapse. Seriously, he is the worst student in the history of Beacon. first off, he's clumsy, dumb, has no idea what he's doing, and is the most incompetent person i've ever met, aside from you...you know what? you two actually have a lot in common, so it doesn't really surprise me anymore." Weiss said, scoffing and looking to the side.' _pfft, as if she'd have a chance of winning his heart, all i have to do is say yes to him once and he's mine...but its not like i have feelings for him or anything...baka._ '

"This is an interesting development, to say the least."Blake stated, finding the frozen form of their leader quite amusing.' _Though he does have a striking resemblance to the main character in Ninjas of Love...no that's just a coincidence...i think. but he does act like him too. not to mention that he has an even bigger sized katana that in the book as well...do...do i have feelings for him as well?_ '

"Really? you like our Fearless leader? that's a surprise, though you do have a lot in common, so i guess its not that much of a surprise, but then again, you two are socially awkward, so i would have doubted you would hang out as much as you do, but hat could also contribute to why you would grow feelings for him...wait. how long have you had these feelings for him? a month, just now, or...' Nora said, leaning in to look at Ruby with an almost knowing stare. "Since you two met two years ago, at the very beginning of the year." Nora said, wiggling her eye brows to emphasise her point.

"Nora, give her some space. i'm sure she can explain herself. And i'm sure _**All**_ of us are curious as to when you developed these feelings towards our leader." Ren said, turning towards Ruby, gaining a somewhat creepy smile that put her on edge. let it be known that Ren actually delves into one of his guilty pleasures from time to time. Gossiping.

"U-umm, uh, w-w-well you see, umm, Ren. i was just uhhhhhhhh...what were we talking about?" Ruby tried to divert the attention from her and have someone else try and make another conversation. preferably Jaune, they were close like that(though not as close as she would like to be). but he wasn't there at the moment, so nobody budged.

"Okay fiiiiine. I'll tell you. but this does not leave this table. Not even to Jaune! Got that!? Good." Ruby said, looking at each of the participants strait in the eyes and nodded to herself once she knew that they weren't going to spill the beans or rat out on her.

"Okay, so it happened two years ago...when me and Yang first came off of that Bullhead coming to Beacon." Ruby said, with some embarrassment, because Nora had hit it spot on, and said girl would have called her out on it if it was't for Ren wordlessly telling her to calm down. "And when i was abandoned by my sister was blown up by my second bestie, and was left to sulk by myself by the book worm," at this, she turned to the rest of her team who respectively just looked to the side, huffed, and just tried to ignore her for that part of the story." when i was left lying there in the small crater that was made. i honestly thought of quitting trying to become a huntress. But then _he_ came in," Ruby stopped to close her eyes and remember the blissful memory of the event." He came in and helped me to my feet. and after that, he actually talked to me. Not some guy wanting an in with my sister, but a guy who was actually interested in the Rose behind the thorns. And afterwards, he would become my first friend here at beacon, and he would also show me that meeting new people was worth coming out of my shell. And that's how i was able to open up to all of you so easily, and became the family we are now.. it was then, after we first initially met that i felt this tingling feeling in my chest whenever i was around him. At first, i just though it was the feeling of being with a close friend. But now i know that it's the feeling of being close to someone you love." Ruby said, with a far out look, before turning her head to the entire table who was now starting to understand what she was saying, and why she was feeling the way she was.

"And i'm not afraid to admit that...that i love Jaune Ar-"

"What's that Rubes?"

Ruby froze right there, slowly turning her head towards the source of the voice. And it was none other than the item of affection. Jaune Arc.

"O-o-o-oh! Hey Jaune! i was just uhhh, talking about the-ummmmm."Ruby said, finding herself trapped in a metaphorical corner. _'Oh no, what do i do? what did he hear? How much did he hear?'_ Ruby though as she looked all around the room, trying to find a scapegoat, but found none.

 _'Come on! Now's your chance! If you take him now, then Pyrrha will have to stop her advances on your man. she's had her time. SO DO IT! YOU GO GIRL!'_ Ruby's inner thoughts told her, so she did just that.

"Jaune...i just wanted to tell you something." Ruby said, conviction clear in her words, and a fiery determination in her eyes.

"What is it Ruby? You can ask me anything." Jaune said, setting his tray of food down, not bothering to ask why Pyrrha was gone, because his crush-BEST FRIEND wanted something from him, and that took priority.

"Well Jaune...the thing i've wanted to tell you for so long. is something that's been burning within me our entire time we've been here at Beacon. And i just wanted to say...I love you." Ruby said, closing the distance between the two, and finally interlocking her fingers with his. And it left the Knight shocked to the core.

' _WHAT!? She actually likes me!? no wait, scratch that. She LOVES me? Oh dear Monty above, please let this be real. And if it's just a dream, never let me wake up.'_ Jaune thought, still trying to fully grasp the situation. I mean COME ON. First he finds an awesome suit of armor in his families bunker, then he deals oh so sweet justice to Cardin, then he's told by Ruby Rose. _**HIS CRUSH SINCE HIS FRESHMAN YEAR OF BEACON**_ has been in love with him for just as long. i mean, some divine entity must be in place to make all of this a reality, because no way that this should be happening otherwise!

"Wha-really Ruby? You mean it?" Jaune asked the not so small reaper, starring into those calm silver orbs. so cool yet so sharp, and if he were to try and reach out and attain it for himself, he would get harmed by their very beauty. But he just couldn't keep himself from trying to do just that. And ever so slowly, his face was coming closer to hers.

"Yes Jaune, so much. And i can't stand the thought of not being with you. If anything were to happen to you, i would be devastated. And i want to be able to be there to help you whenever you need it." Ruby said, looking into his deep, Cobalt eyes, so blue the very sea turns green in envy. But she was afraid that if she were to try and delve in, she would never be able to come back up to the surface. but she was willing to do just that if it meant to be with him for all of eternity. And just like that, there was a flash of connection between the two, their faces getting ever so closer to each other.

"W-well...Ruby, i want to be able to be there for you too. And just like you, my heart just dies at the mere idea of not being able to be with you. And i...truly hope...that i can...show you my...love." Jaune finished, his face mere inches away from hers. his eyes no longer gazing into her yes, but now fixated to her lips. Her oh so desirable lips. So smooth, soft, and sweet looking. And he wouldn't be able to help himself from having a sample of them.

"Jaune." Ruby whispered, her eyes also focused on his lips. And though they seemed to be a bit more chapped and rough, that didn't make them any less desirable to crave and want. their lips a mere inch away now.

"I love you"

And just like that, their lips connected. soft clashing with rough. a jolt of electricity coursing it's way through their bodies. The firework's magnificence only matched by the feeling of finally being able to convey their true feelings to each other in the only way they knew how. They were so wrapped up in their own little world that they didn't notice the cafeteria doors burst open. or even hear the cries of a certain red headed spartan.

"NO! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! _**MINE!**_ " Pyrrha shouted, barely being held back by her friends. because when they heard the leaders confession, they felt the need to let them do what they felt was needed...but they _**WILL**_ intervene if things get a little _too_ heated.

"P-money, stop it! You had your chance! Heck, you even had three years to claim him as your own, but did you do that? No, no you didn't. So face it..." Yang said, using all of her strength to keep Pyrrha at bay.

"You lost him," Yang said. And that little sentence struck her like a two ton truck ramming her at full speed.

' _I really did lose him, didn't I? Even I know that with all of this time that he wouldn't ever catch on to my hints. So i guess it's my fault that he was taken by some one else, isn't it? i can never live this down.'_ Pyrrha thought, hanging her head down in dejected shame.

Back with the new couple, they were now so deep in the kiss that they didn't even notice that they were running out of air until their eye sight was blacking out. to witch they quickly parted and started panting heavily, each still gazing into the other's eyes, silently telling the other how much they loved the other.

"Ruby, i just want you to know that even though i may not be the strongest, or the smartest guy, and that i probably will never truly deserve your love. I will do my best to make sure that you are happy. Ruby, you are my entire world, and i will do anything for you. Will you please go out with me?" Jaune asked, grasping both of her hands with his own. And then she started to cry. Not tears of sorrow, but tears of happiness.

"Oh Jaune, just being near you is enough to make me happy. And i would love to be your girlfriend." Ruby said, laying her head on his armor plates chest. _'Oh wow, i didn't even realise that i had to be picked up by him to reach his lips. And his arms look so muscular.'_ Ruby thought, blushing at the thought of him holding her with his big, strong arms while they-

 _ ***RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING***_

"Oh, that's the bell for class. well, we better get going. come on Ruby!" Jaune said, picking her up bridal style, causing her to let out an adorable 'eep!'. And like a bolt of lightning, he was gone, leaving a shocked bunch of students in the dinning hall.

"Was Vomit-boy always that fast?"

And class continued on like normal...except it didn't. like in combat class, he actually _won_ his first match, and his second...and his fifteenth...

"Wow! That was sooo awesome Jaune-Jaune! you beat all of those other guys like it was nothing! how'd you do it?" Nora asked Jaune as he made his way over to his seat.

"I don't really know Nora. i only did what i normally do. Analyze the enemy, determine their weak points in their stance and fighting style, and try to hit those weaknesses. Only...this time it came really easy for me this time. And a normal swing from me was enough to send Cardin flying into the wall over there." Jaune said, pointing at the wall currently holding an unconscious Cardin, and the rest of his team trying to pull him out.

"Well, if i didn't know any better, i'd say it was the armor you're wearing. it does seem to have that certain aura to it." Ren said, analyzing the armor that was currently acting as Jaunes costume.

"Ah, that's ridiculous Ren, like a suit of armor can enhance some ones strengths and abilities." Jaune said, waving His team-mate/brother off. But he would be lying if he said he didn't believe what he said at all.

 _ ***RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING***_

So the rest of the day would go on with classes being normal, and Jaune going beyond what any of the teachers expected them to be able to do. He was even able to take excellent notes on both Ports _and_ Doctor Oobleck's class for crying out loud! But in any case, when class was let out, they all went to Vale for some long awaited Trick-or-Treating!...To which Jaune got about a little more than three sacks of king sized candy...and about three dozen phone numbers from almost every single woman in their route by the time they all decided to head back to Beacon.

"Well that was...interesting to say the least." Ren said, glancing at Jaunes sacks of candy (And Phone numbers)and could only imagine how irritated Ruby must be by that.

"Yea, _real interesting_ " Ruby said, grinding her teeth at the end of her sentence. She was beyond annoyed that a bunch of...of _**HOOCHIES**_ were trying to move in on her man! But the event only solidified what she was going to do tonight. It would ensure that he stayed hers, and not only that, but she's been having a fire in her core since Combat class, and she will not be denied one of her only chances of bedding him damn it!

"Hey, you know, there's a lot of people boarding the bullhead, do you think they'll be enough room for all of us?" Ren asked, seeing that, indeed, a hoard of people were getting on the Bullhead. This caused the entire group to hasten their walk towards their destination.

By the time that they made it to the Bullhead, the carrying limit had almost been reached, and only about...five more people could get on. Now you might be saying to yourselves 'But that would mean that three people would have to stay behind, right?'. Wrong. You see, when they were going to go out to go Trick-or-Treating, Pyrrha had insisted that she stay behind. And she seemed a bit out of it too...how strange.

"What do you mean there's only room for five of us?" Weiss asked the pilot as he made the final touches on his ship.

"Well there missy. i meant what i said. And your all lucky i got my booze with me, otherwise i'd be cursing yahl out like a seasoned sailor for second guessin' my judgment. Now either you get on, or i'll just leave your asses here. I really don't care which one you choose." The pilot said, putting a tooth pick in his mouth while combing a hand through his short, bleach blonde hair.

"Don't worry guys, He's a capable pilot. he's been doing this for years. And believe it or not, he's actually a better pilot when he's drunk. Ain't that right Cid?" Jaune said, looking to the Pilot as he took another swig of his bottle.

"Yeah. for some dumb ass reason, my piloting skills are some of the best around when i'm hammered. Now come on, i ain't got all day." Cid said, moving his way to the front of the Bullhead.

They only discussed it for a short while before agreeing that Jaune and Ruby would be staying behind.

"Okay then, that settles it, you guys go on and head back, i've already got a place in mind that should be close enough to house us for the night. Goodnight guys." Jaune said, waving to the rest of his team and the three members of RWBY, before turning around and walking into the direction of an auto shop he had in mind.

"So...where are we going? The hotels and apartments are the other way." Ruby said, pointing to the tall buildings in the background. Jaune just shook his head and chuckled lightly.

"Actually, we're not going to be staying in either of those places." Jaune said as he kept his head facing forward.

"Then where are we staying?" Ruby asked.

"You'll have to wait and see for yourself." Jaune said, winking at her.

"But first, we've got to go to an auto shop that has my car." Jaune said, causing Ruby to stop in her tracks and stare at him.

"Wait, you have a car? Since when!?" Ruby asked, shocked to hear that he had anything of the sort.

"Well yeah, i've had it since Freshman year of Beacon. i only recently got my drivers license though. that's why i didn't drive it before." Jaune explained.

"Well i would've like to have known that before hand." Ruby said, pouting.

"Sorry, didn't think it was important at the time. But were here now. So say hello to my own pride and joy: Foudre Blanc. White Lightning." Jaune said as he entered the garage and turned on the single light hovering above the Car.

"Woah." Ruby said in awe.

"Woah indeed. She's a Beaut, ain't she? It's a C_ever_lay Ca_aro model 2_17. Custom paint job." It took me a bit over three years to even pay off half of it." Jaune said, going over to the drivers side door and pulling out some keys from his pocket.

"Wait, if it took three years to pay off half of it, then how'd you get the money to pay the whole thing off?" Ruby asked, confused that there were pieces still missing in this puzzle.

"My family. They could have just payed for the entire thing and then some, _And_ still have enough to buy for a house. But they wanted me to work to pay off at least half of it. So when i did, they all pitched in and payed for the rest. I can't thank them enough for their kindness. But enough about that, lets get going." Jaune said as he thew his bags of candy in the back seat after checking that indeed, there was nobody back there.(Hey! Too many movie characters die because they were stupid and didn't make sure that their only mode of transportation is at least safe.)

"Okay then. So where is this place you were talking about earlier?" Ruby asked, getting in the passenger seat next to him.

"Well, since i was also able to keep all of the money that i earned, i was able to get a small house that used to belong to my uncle. Said he hardly ever used it anyways, so he said i could have it in exchange for most my money. It's nothing to fancy, just a one story house. One bathroom, A living room, a Dinning room, a kitchen, a small front yard, a porch, and a single bedroom...But don't worry, i'll just sleep on the couch if you want." Jaune said, as he started the car with a rev, and pulled out of the garage after opening the hanger door.

"Don't worry about it. And since i am your girlfriend now, we can sleep in the same bed you know." Ruby said as she looked out the window and admired the city lights stream by.

"Well yeah, but i also don't want your sister to come knocking down the door and then drag me off to publicly castrate me." Jaune said as he cringed at the thought, but kept his eyes on the road.

"I can assure you that she won't...hopefully. But even if she does, i'll be there to stop her, okay?" Ruby said after a fit of giggles. And Jaune couldn't help but ease up knowing that he had such a great girlfriend.

"Hey Ruby, were her. And when we get inside and set all our stuff down, we can binge on candy and some cheesy halloween films." Jaune said after fifteen minutes of driving, looking ahead to see the small house that he called home.

"Oh cool, And it's going to be even better knowing that i'll be spending that time with such a big, strong man like you." Ruby teases, causing Jaune to blush and stay quiet as they pulled into the driveway and enter the home.

"You know Jaune, after all that's happened these past two years, do you think that things were supposed to be this way? Like all of our lives were leading up to this moment?" Ruby said, leaning against his shoulder as they both watched the movie's credits roll.

"You mean like fate." Jaune said, looking down at her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, like Fate, or destiny...Do you believe in destiny, Jaune?" Ruby asked looking up into his eyes.

"No." Jaune said curtly. "I don't believe in destiny. I believe in the hard work that a person puts into their dream, and that a person is made not by a predetermined outcome, but by the choices and decisions that a person makes throughout their lives. That's what i believe Monty Oum wanted for us to realize our selves. But i do believe that something had a hand in getting us together, and i couldn't be any more happy with the outcome." Jaune said affectionately, holding his girlfriend's hand with his own. Now that both of them were out of their costumes and into some more comfortable attire, You could see that Ruby was no longer the fifteen year old girl who entered Beacon, but a Beautiful young woman who filled out nicely: having a pair of 34 D sized breasts, wide hips, and legs that seemed to go on forever. And now that he was her boyfriend, he would never allow anyone to lay a finger(or eye) on her if Jaune had anything to say about it. Speaking of whom, You could clearly see that Jaune had grown from that weak, pathetic blonde dunce, to a Refined young man... and ' _Has an ass you just want to slap_.' Coco's words not hers...though she does believe in those words completely and found them ones to live by. He had rippling pectorals, a ten pack, and a jaw so strong, it could lift mountains. And it was all hers now.

"Well Jaune, if your really that happy, then why don't you show me." Ruby challenged, and he not only accepted, but he pounced on her, literally. He was now on top of her, kissing her senseless, the T.V. turned off as soon as they started talking.

"Hey...Ruby...I just want to know...Even though we just started dating, how far are we going to go...just so that i know my boundaries" Jaune said in between kisses.

"All the way." Ruby said, feeling her boyfriends back through the skin tight T-shirt he was wearing...funny, she could have sworn that it was actually pretty loose on him yesterday. but whatever, she was going to have him shag her loose too if she had anything to say about it. Plus, she snuck in a pregnancy control pill in and disguised it as a candy.

"Are you sure Ruby? Because the first time is something you can't get back." Jaune said, kissing at her neck causing her to moan.

"Y-yes. Please, I've waited for this a long time now. so please. Make love to me, my knight." Ruby begged

"Okay, if your certain." Jaune said as he pulled away to take off his shirt. Ruby starring at his now exposed abs.

"I'm so lucky." Ruby couldn't help but say.

"You like what you see?" Jaune teased, as he leaned in and gave her earlobe a nibble, causing her to shiver under his touch.

"It's actually making me really wet. I want you in me. So whip it out and do me. b-but be gentle at first, please. it's my first time." Ruby said, starting to breath heavy. feeling his hands wander around her abdomen and back.

"Your taking this really fast, huh? Well, i guess that's what i get for having a girlfriend with a speeding semblance right. But i'm not complaining. I'm going to have to ask you to not laugh at it though, i'm not exactly sure if it's big or not." Jaune said, undoing his belt buckle.

"Oh trust me Jaune, i'm more than sure that it's big enough." Ruby said, giving him a sultry grin. She was biting her lip now, impatiently waiting for him to pull out his ten inch-

"There, Now...what do you think?" Jaune asked, holding his girthy, sixteen inch rod that was steadily growing into a steel hard pole.

"My Oum, Jaune. It's bigger than i could have ever imagined." Ruby said, starring at the now unrealistically large twenty inch cock in front of her. "Let me..." Ruby said, coming forward to grab it. She wrapped her dainty little fingers around his length, only being able to grip half of his girth. She tightened her grip to compensate, and started to tug back and forth.

"Ah, Ruby." Jaune moaned, leaning backwards as his girlfriend grasped his length with both of her hands, stroking him off a bit faster now. And she felt her cheeks heating up and burning. Some part of her was considering stopping and running out of that house from pure embarrassment. But that thought was quickly squashed when she _felt_ his hard member throb.

"Does this...feel good?" She asked, looking up into his foggy cobalt eyes, her silver orbs shining with lust and love.

"Well, I've never done this sort of thing, and it's coming from my girlfriend, the most beautiful woman in the world. So it's feeling so-AAAGHHH!" Jaune moaned as Ruby put it in her mouth. savoring his taste. Admiring his texture. and bathing into the scent. So masculine, so manly. But most importantly, It was _his_ scent. And she loved every single detail. He felt like he was on cloud nine, her moist cavern gently wrapped around the head, her spongy tongue giving it a few test licks. However, before he could get really into it, she pulled back, leaving a heavily breathing Jaune looking at her with a confused expression.

"Why'd you stop?" Jaune asked, wanting to feel the warmth of her mouth again.

"Because i want it inside me and i want it now." Ruby said lustfully. She then quickly tore her own cloths off and layed on her back, showing the love of her life the bare skin, pale as the moon. He couldn't help but stare in awe at her beauty. She had a pair of perky D cup breasts heaving with each breath she took. her thin waist looked so smooth that he was sure that it was carved by the best carvers on Remnant and made out of marble. her thighs were so...He didn't even know how to describe them, but a word did come to mind when he thought about it a second later, and that word was-*

But it was at that moment he heard his girlfriends impatient whimper from below him.

"Come on! Please! come and claim me," Ruby started to say. And Jaune snapped from his stupor, really taking into account of this situation. Jaune was still a little iffy about this whole situation. I mean he's got the rest of her team to consider, and especially her sis-

"Daddy."

.

.

.

Oh Yeah.

Jaune threw all other worries out the window and quickly crawled over to her waiting figure. He was rubbing his shaft on her cute, puffy and wet entrance. But then he got an idea. He grabbed the base of his shaft and grinned devilishly. saying something he's only fantasized about fantasizing about.

"You want this? You want this cock? You want it to slam into you and make you cum?"

Dirty talk.

"MMMHH, Yes. I Really want it. Now I really want it. Now stick it in already Jaune." Ruby asked, already holding his shoulders to brace for the pain she knew was to come. But Jaune had other plans first.

"Uh uh uhhhh. that's not my name anymore, you have to address me as Daddy now, okay? And if you really want this inside you, your going to have to beg for it." Jaune said, thrusting his cock so that it only rubbed the outside of her aching snatch.

"P-please...Daddy! I Need it so badly! I want your huge cock inside me! I cant wait any longer! Please! i'll do any thing you ask me, just fuck me! Please, Daddy!" Ruby begged, positioning herself so that her voluptuous, soft yet firm bubble butt sticked up into the air while she herself tried to hide half of her slightly embarrassed face in the couch cushions. That seemed to be enough for him, so with his rock hard member ready and roaring to go, he positioned the head of his member at her positively dripping entrance. He looked at her one last time for confirmation, getting a quick and firm nod in turn, before he began to insert himself.

He moved in, inch by inch, feeling every single muscle in her vaginal crevice constrict and relax in no particular pattern. He could feel her shudder over every single movement he made. whether out of pain or pleasure, he didn't know. But he did go slowly, inch by inch, And didn't stop until he was in about sixteen inches, because by then, he couldn't go any further. When he looked at Ruby, he saw that she had her head leaning back, and she didn't seem to move much

"Ruby, you okay?" He asked. And she mumbled something he couldn't quite hear. "What's that?"

"W-w-whoever s-said that th-the first time hu-hurts, is a f-f-fucking LIAR! NOW FUCK ME HARDER DADDY!" Ruby exclaimed, already grinding her hips into his. And he did't need any more incentive to go on. But he suddenly felt that he could tease her a bit longer, growing even more confident than he was at the beginning of this little scandal

"Now wait a minute there baby, if you really want this dick in you, you're going to beg a little better than that." Jaune said, pulling back, intending to tease her a small bit longer. But she didn't seem to hear the joking in his voice as a look of horror, dread and panic flashed across her face. She quickly brought her arms back to take hold of his arms, her eyes looking needy.

"W-wait! don't go! Please!" Ruby begged, trying to push her body back into his, but was stopped by the strong arms of which she held. and while he slowed his exit considerably, he was still leaving her, and that brought her panic to no end. Jaune felt a pang of guilt when he saw those desperate eyes locked on to him, pleading him to fill her up again. He could see all of this. And while it tore him apart to hear each desperate whimper come from her throat, he would admit that the sight of her looking so dependent on him. So _addicted_ to him. it made him feel far more prideful than he was probably allowed.

"I don't know Ruby, why should i give you this? You seem so willing. It's almost as if you planned this. Were you planning for this, Ruby? You naughty, naughty girl." Jaune whispered to her in the huskiest voice he could manage, before giving her ass a firm but gentle slap, eliciting a small moan and whimper to come out. At this point, he was only seven inches deep within her. He could feel her walls trying to suck him back in, like a mother trying to keep her child from a kidnapper. His walls scrapping along the insides of her cavern.

"Jaune, you don't understand! i _**NEED**_ this! i _**NEED**_ you to drive that rock hard cock inside me! I've dreamt of this day for _so_ long! it's been the only thing i've looked forward to every single day! When i saw you come out of the shower, i've dreamt of that dick driving itself into me over and over again! You can't take this away from me! _**PLEASE**_! Jaune! Fuck me! i already took a pill, so you can cum inside me as much as you want! Use me as you're cock sleeve! Just promise me that you'll fuck me now and forever!" Ruby confessed, desperately wiggling her ass to try and keep his cock inside of her. Which was now only four inches inside. But when he stopped his exit, she sighed in some blissful relief, but she couldn't stop the whine or two from feeling so empty now. Jaune tool all this in stride, an uncharacteristically prideful smirk gracing his features before he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"That's just what i wanted to hear."

Without any further warning, and before she could even react or respond, he thrust right back into his lovers inviting entrance. slamming past her cervix, and ramming against the walls of her womb, he stopped to finally admire the feel of the insides of his girlfriends now quivering pussy. He could finally feel how tight, and how hot her drenched entrance actually felt. it had his length in a vice grip, like it didn't ever want to let go of him. The heat was almost as hot as the passion that they had for each other. And Ruby let out the loudest moan of the night. But he was sure to make her brake that record soon enough.

"YES! OH OUM YES! I'M CLOSE TO CUMMING ALREADY! NOW JUST KEEP FUCKING ME UNTIL YOU RUN DRY!" Ruby commanded, almost cumming on the spot. Jaune was too busy trying to handle the sheer tightness. But followed orders anyways as to please both himself, and his girlfriend turned lover.

Time went on, the two went at it like animals. Rose petals littered the house, and the aroma of sex was heavy. the sounds of skin slapping against each other drowned out only by the screams, moans and grunts coming from the pair. The late evening turning into early morning. They Ruby came a number of times, while Jaune came only a handful of times himself.

"OH MY OUM! YES! KEEP GOING! JUST LIKE THAT! OH PLEASE! DADDY! CUM INSIDE, PLEASE! I WANT ALL OF THAT WHITE HOT CREAM INSIDE! I WANT YOU TO FILL ME. GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU HAVE! OH, I'M CUMMING AGAIN!I'MCOMMINGI'MCUMMINGI'MCUMMING! **I'M CUMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG!** " Ruby screamed, cumming all over his rod. Her quim further lubricating his slick phallus. Her walls squeezed down as hard as it could to milk him for all he's worth.

Ruby expected this to be a fairy tale ending(A/N: Yeah, like fairy tales have raunchy scenes). where the hero and the princess would cum in tandem one final time before bring fully satisfied and falling asleep in each others arms. But as she came down from her most recent orgasm, she noticed while he did indeed cum again, he was still as hard as a rock.

"Sorry Ruby, i guess i'm still not finished yet. can you want to keep going?" Jaune asked, stroking his lover's cheek. having come down from his lust filled haze, he dropped the dirty talk in favor of loving words. And while the dirty talk felt good to do, talking from the heart _felt_ good too, if you get what he's saying.

"Y-y-yes! i want more of your huge t-t-thing! please, let's go one more time, okay Daddy?" Ruby Asked, also coming down from her lust filled high. And she never felt more loved than when he stood over her in this missionary position. His sweet words were making her heart beat ever faster. And while she probably would never admit it, she loved it when he talked dirty to her. But dashing away that thought for now, she raised her arms to his face to lower it down to hers, bringing him in for a love filled kiss. And they stayed like that for a few moments before they broke off to continue with their love making.

"Here i come Ruby." Jaune said, pushing his rod into her entrance one more time. And he immediately started to thrust rapidly, causing Ruby to become a moaning mess once more.

"AHHHH! YES! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU DADDY!" Ruby cried as she held onto his toned back, burying her face into the nook of his neck. And she wrapped her legs around his waist, as if trapping him there. Jaune just sped up his thrusting, moving like a piston, hitting every pleasure point in her body at the same time all at once.

"I love you too Ruby! And Daddy's going to throw you over the damaged moon." Jaune claimed, and sped up his thrusting even more with his aura, causing him to move in and out like speeding bullet. causing any reply she could have given into an unrecognizable slur, further muffled by his shoulder. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her tongue lolled out while he drilled into her like a sex machine

Then, without warning, her walls clamped down even harder on him, once again spraying her quim all over his meaty pole. And Jaune Came once again, completely filling her up with his seed and making her entrance over flow with giant globs of white goo seeping out.

"AHHHHHHH. i...can't...go on...any further." Ruby said, completely exhausted. And even as Jaune pulled out of her, even more white ooze dripped out, and while this would have upset her greatly, seeing as how it was _h_ _is essence_ she was too tired to say anything. But when she saw him pull out of her, he was still rock hard.

"it's okay Ruby, i had the best time of my life, and it felt incredible. But don't worry about me at least you were satisfied ." Jaune said carringly. He easily picked her up, carrying her bridal style into the bedroom and gently laying her down. After laying down himself, he pulled the covers over them and spooned her. She snuggled her head into his chest instinctively. Her final thoughts before drifting off to sleep, were of him.

' _Don't worry Jaune, i'll find a way to satisfy you completely, and i will stop at nothing to make sure it happens. and i don't care what or even who i have to bring into this.'_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **There, now i can rest well knowing that it can pass off as at least decent now. But i'm going to be replacing this series of one shots with a storie completely dedicated to Smut. And i'm going to call it 'Smut the Hell up'. So you can expect that in the future. Well, this is Konshiro Crobrasha signing off. Toodles!**


End file.
